


Across Enemy Lines

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gangs are prominent in Tokyo. Izanagi and Jiraiya both have their own unique members that make up those gangs, yet, two certain individuals cross paths. Such a crossing may just open up the path that they needed to find, a path to something so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All's Fair...

He was only in it for the money.

Just for the money. Just for her.

“Seta, get your ass over here.”

It had been a long time since he had been called his real name. It felt like it had been ages since he had seen her. Really it was just under a week ago, but doing this sort of work really made the days drag on sometimes.

It was one thing to hate a job. It was also another to hate a monotonous routine. It was completely different to hate his entire surroundings including everyone who took a breath around him.

“What is it?”

“There’s a pick up that needs to be done in Warehouse 7. You know the one.” Dojima slid a container over to him. “That should cover it.”

“Right. I’m on it.”

Grabbing the container that felt all too light, he turned to head out of the tunnel.

For the past two years, this had been his life.

He had taken to a gang simply known as Izanagi. It was headed by his uncle. He had gotten roped into it once his parents had died due to a fluke airline crash during a business trip. It happened on his sixteenth birthday no less.

Ever since then he had pretty much given up on life. The only one that could look after him or was considered a ‘legal guardian’ was his uncle. The type of business he ran wasn’t anything that he had ever wanted to be involved with.

The only reason he was here was because of his cousin, Nanako.

She was still so young, so easily influenced, not to mention the only thing left that had been untainted in his world thus far. He’d be damned if he ever left her in the care of Dojima and no one else. This sort of life, the threatening and demeaning atmosphere it provided would surely have torn her childhood apart.

If he was able to complete his jobs well enough, Dojima would reward him and wouldn’t be mad. He’d gotten mad once, and well..Souji had suffered the consequences to avoid any chance of him going home mad and taking it out on her instead.

So far he had been good at avoiding anymore incidents like that. Most of the gang trusted him, so normally operations would go smoothly enough.

Yet of course, not everything could go without issue forever.

On the other side of town, there was another side of things, almost like the flip side of the coin.

Where Izanagi relied heavily on influence and power in numbers, Jiraiya relied more so on power and carnage.

It was a never-ending rivalry.

“Oh Hanamura, I have a nice little job for you.”

Yosuke looked less than amused as he moved over to the one sitting at the edge of a table nearby.

“We’ve gotten word that there’s to be a pick up done over at Warehouse 7 by those Izanagi scum. I want you to crash it. Take whatever it is they were planning on getting and kill anyone there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yosuke shook his head, waving his hand as he started to head for the door.

“It’s always nice depleting their numbers. Litter the streets with their blood.” Adachi flicked over the knight on the chess board nearby, letting out a shrill laugh as Yosuke pushed open the door and slammed it behind him.

Even through the thickened walls, that shrill laughter still managed to be heard by the brunet as he shoved his headphones on and simply gave a look to a few others nearby. They followed after him, heading down numerous metal stairways until they jumped down into a back alleyway.  
  
He’d ended up in this alleyway far too many times. Ever since he was fourteen, he had been living the high life with a gang. It wasn’t anything glorious, nothing to be praised, but then again, he never found anything he ever had done to be proud of. He’d never had real parents to tell him such a thing. At an early age they both died, and he had been put into the foster system shortly after that. Even being adopted into a family, he couldn’t accept it. The life of a filthy rich kid left him feeling all too bored. With fake parents to back it up, he ended up tearing himself away from any sort of ‘family’ entirely, instead opting to fend for himself as an individual. And at least, in a gang, things were never boring.

The only downside had been the fact that their leader had more than a few screws loose. Adachi liked to do things way too over the top, killing those unnecessarily, and causing chaos just because he too thought life was all too boring and dull at times.

Luckily, he hadn’t gotten into one of those phases lately. They hadn’t made the headline of the newspaper in a while now. But, knowing Adachi, he was planning something, he  _always_  was.

“Easy enough job. Steal and kill. You guys know the drill.” Yosuke muttered as they all worked their way to their destination through back alleyways, opting to jump rooftops even as they headed across town and closer to where the docks were.

The music drowned out his senses, encircling his thoughts onto the sole purpose of him running, his body being thrown forward in midair as he skidded in a landing on another rooftop. He was here to have his heart beating like this, to feel that thrill of being alive, to be reminded that he was able to do things that no many people got to do.  
  
His life wasn’t boring.  
  
“There they are!” One of the others, known as Kanji, muttered in a low whisper as they peered at the scene below from one of the rafters overhead. Yosuke lingered in the back as he shuffled through his playlist.

A man covered in an entirely too expensive purple suit stepped forward. “You will take this.”

Souji dropped the case onto the ground, using his foot to push it over to the man. “Put it in there.”

Another man appeared beside the man in purple, leaning down to open the case and take something that was handed to him by who appeared to be their boss. After he finished laying the item in the case and snapping it closed again, he kicked it back over to the silver-haired teen nearby.

“You have what you want. Tell Dojima we hope to do business again with him soon.”

The man had barely managed to turn around before Kanji ran over with a steel pipe in his hand. “You fuckers won’t live long enough for that.” The sound of metal smacking against skin was heard, blood tainting the floor they stood on.

Yosuke looked up, seeing how Kanji had already run ahead like he always did. With a low utterance of a curse, he noticed the silver-haired teen below, instantly forgetting about turning his music on as he quickly made his way down below.

“IT’S JIRAIYA!”

The few who were clothed in light grey faltered back, opting to pull out their guns and find cover as the fighting started up. Blazes of green could be seen amidst the chaos that was starting, nothing but gunfire and cries of either anguish or rage heard.  
  
Souji found himself hiding behind some crates, trying to reach into his pocket to find another round of bullets for his gun. He was never much one for fighting from afar. In terms of skills, he was more adept at hand to hand fighting.  
  
He could already tell the battle was practically lost with not only having been caught off-guard but also the container with what they had initially came for had gone missing in the crossfire. Surely one of the members of Jiraiya had already managed to run off with whatever had been put into it. Slamming his head back against the crate out of hating himself for screwing up, he gave up trying to reload his gun, throwing it aside and looking towards a ladder nearby that would allow him to head onto the rafters that would lead to the rooftop.

Just as he went to run towards it, his hand had barely touched the first bar of the ladder before he was tackled off to the side.

He was forced onto his back, feeling the intensity rush through him suddenly as he stared up to see brown eyes.

It was  ** _him_**.

His noticed how the fist that had been made and was about to hit him stopped in midair.

For months now he had been watching him. Wondering who he was. Apparently, from the information he had ever managed to gather without seeming entirely too curious, his name was Hanamura, and he was considered Adachi’s best fighter.

Any time he had ever seen him on the field, he was almost stuck staring at how he would move and dodge anything that came at him. Not to mention his endurance was extreme, pushing the limits of what life and death was as he had been hit with at least three bullets one time and managed to live, not to mention recover much faster than anyone else ever would have.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

Yosuke suddenly couldn’t hear the music pounding from his headphones any longer since he had long since turned his music off. Normally he would have his music on to drown out the pitiful cries of weaker ones around him, but for some reason, whenever he had ever seen this person around, he always would take off his headphones just at a chance to hear him speak.

It wasn’t right how he’d never really met him aside from a fist fight or two in the past. They’d gone hand to hand in their first meeting, neither having beat the other and having to declare it as a draw. Ever since they hadn’t crossed paths in a fight again, they would only ever look at one another from afar. It seemed like a mutual understanding, or more like a silent want to not have to fight one another.

That was in Yosuke’s mind at least.

For some reason he found the silver-haired teen running with Izanagi to be interesting. He could equal him in battle whereas no one else had ever been able to. Where Yosuke lacked in strategy, he made up for it. Where Yosuke lacked in spirit, he made up for it.

It had gotten Yosuke thinking on just what else he might be able to make up for.

“I’m here to do a pick up that you and the other members of your little gang just fucked up.” Souji muttered a little spitefully, trying not to get too mad at him since he had a strange fondness for the teen sitting on top of him. He didn’t like that he knew Dojima was going to be pissed off though.

“Why did it have to be you-“

“All you fuckers will die!” The sound of another skull being smashed was heard as Kanji’s yell filled the warehouse.

Souji looked off to the side, only able to see a few bodies littering the ground as more blood seemed to be spilt.

“What does it matter if I’m here?”

“Because, Adachi wants us to kill  _all_  of you.”

Hearing the sound of metal clashing to the ground caused Yosuke to lean up off of the other.

“So what? If it’s my time to go then it’s my time to go. I won’t go down without a fight though.” Souji started to stand up, only to be grabbed on his forearm by Yosuke.

“No.  **Don’t**.”

“What the hell,  _why_  are you acting like this? We’re not on the same fucking side Hanamura.”

“I know we’re not, but I won’t do this.  _I won’t kill you_.”

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek as he saw the way grey eyes seem to waver to an unreadable expression. It was always so hard to read this guy.

“Fine. But you know if I go back alive and Adachi finds out, it’s going to be hell to pay.”

“I don’t care.” Yosuke could hear footsteps crossing from the other side of the warehouse. “I’m the best he has so he won’t kill me. But you have to get out of here before Kanji sees you.”

Souji fisted his hand before finding his resolve as he headed over to the ladder, starting to climb up it. As he reached the top, he had just enough time to spare a glance down below. “I…thanks Hanamura-“

“It’s Yosuke.”

“Then it’s Souji.”

The noise of his feet clanging against the rafters drummed through his senses after that. The only image in his mind was seeing Yosuke smile at him for the first time.


	2. In Love And War.

The first thing that he could remember when he woke up at the bottom of the stairs was how furious Dojima had been.

He hadn’t even made it up the steps before the man had appeared and instantly kicked him back down them again. Of course, he was used to being thrown and tossed around due to previous encounters with the rivalry gang in the area, so this was child’s play to him. Even still, the collision with the metal stairs and eventually the floor hurt like a bitch, and he could feel the soreness through his body as he sat up, spitting out the slightest bit of blood in the process.

“You all right?”

The voice was familiar. He looked up to see Daisuke leaning down to help him up by the arm. Souji hissed somewhat at how sore his arm really was.

“Nothing’s broken, so I can’t complain too much.”

“Yeah, Dojima was actually more tolerant than usual.”

Souji noticed the same thing. Usually something as simple as pushing him down the stairs wouldn’t have been enough. Normally he’d have to actually physically put his hands on him at least once to simmer down most of his anger.

“Something must be up.”

The unknowing of just what his uncle was planning made him uneasy, but what still made him even more uneasy was the prospect of how Hanamura-no, of how  _Yosuke_  had helped him.

Maybe it wasn’t even that it really made him uneasy.

He began to ponder more on the thought as he rubbed some of the blood from his mouth onto the sleeve of his grey shirt, heading outside to the rooftop where he generally went to think. Sitting on the edge, he stared off into the distance and in the direction of where  Jiraiya’s main hide out was located.

In his mind, he replayed the happenings from less than an hour ago. If Yosuke hadn’t let him go, he really might’ve died. Kanji seemed much more brutal lately than he normally had been in the past, and for whatever reason, Yosuke had liked him enough to help him escape. It wasn’t so much strange to him that someone who was supposed to be a rival would help him do that, but more so because Souji knew he would’ve done the exact same thing if the roles had been reversed.

Staring up at the sky now, he breathed out an uneasy sigh.

He always had felt a tug at his heart whenever he saw the brunet. There was always that restraint in running over and fighting him, because truthfully he didn’t want to hurt him. There was just something about Yosuke that drove him to want to run over and do so many other things than fight him. That was the  _last_  thing he wanted to do.

Having him on top of him earlier that day had stirred something inside of him. Seeing him smile made that notion even stronger.

All he could think after that was how fucked up that was going to make things.

-          *

“I told you to kill every last one of them.”

“We killed 90% and you got what you wanted. Besides there’s always another time for us to kill the one that got away.” Yosuke had to force himself to say the last statement as he saw how Adachi leered in close to him.

“I want  _all_  of them dead…” He grabbed his cane nearby, slamming it onto the desk directly next to where they stood. “… **DEAD** -can you not  _understand_  that Hanamura, surely your head isn’t so full of nothingness to see how boring it is unless there’s enough killing to go around.”

“I get it. We’ll get them-“

“Next time.” Adachi turned away for a moment, pausing to think before steadily letting his breathing build up to a shrill laugh. It was far too eerie and made Yosuke wish he wasn’t there or that he was at least on the other side of the room. “Next time, I want you to  _personally_  kill that Seta boy and have his head delivered to that bastard of a leader.”

“I don’t see how-“

“Are you  _ **defying**_  me Hanamura?”

Yosuke felt the tip of the cane suddenly underneath his chin, forcing his eyes to stare at the crazed look on the man’s face. “No.”

“Good.” The cane fell back to the floor with a sudden clutter as Adachi threw his hands up and moved over to the chess board. “We’ll plan another surprise attack soon. I expect you to be in tip top condition then.”

The way Adachi always seemed more than thrilled at the prospect of someone else dying made Yosuke want to punch something.

As he finally escaped outside and into the alleyway, he did punch something.

The wall cracked from the strength of his fist, blood smearing over his knuckles as he breathed out uneasily in the frustration that had built up in such a short period of time.

“He’s gettin’ to you more too lately huh?”

Hearing Kanji near him made him steady his breathing enough to speak as he leaned back against the railing nearby. “Yeah. That fucker..” Yosuke muttered under his breath as he saw Kanji take out a cigarette.

“He already got under my skin ages ago.”

Yosuke had known the story of why Kanji was so hateful towards Adachi. He knew the story all too well. And hell he didn’t blame the guy at all.

He’d probably be just as pissed off if something like that had happened to him.

“He still hasn’t told you where she is?”

Kanji took a long drag of the cigarette after he had lit it, shoving his lighter back into his pocket as he looked up at the sky. “Nope. Starting to doubt he ever will. I might just have to kill him to get it out of him.”

Yosuke was starting to take a liking to the idea.

He’d always been fond of Kanji, simply because, they both had a common issue of never feeling like they belonged. And he had been the only person he could talk to outside of just missions and stupid shit involving Izanagi.

It wasn’t easy, the weight that had been put on Kanji’s shoulders. About a year ago now, right around the time Yosuke had started really getting prominent in the gang, Kanji had joined the ranks, more so through force and not by choice.

Adachi had found out that one of the local detectives had gotten close in finding a way to completely neutralize their gang with a substantial amount of evidence being found to bring down the leader of Jiraiya.

Kanji had joined in an effort of acting as an undercover agent, feeding information to the detective as penance for his crimes in an effort to clear his record.

Somewhere in the process…it had become more than just a deal through the police and a prior felon. Kanji fell in love with her, and it seemed from how Naoto had so easily complied in giving up the case she had been building up and opting to go into hiding instead that she had felt the same way.

All Yosuke knew, was that Adachi had been close to killing the woman; she had offered to drop the case entirely to keep Kanji safe since they had been outed, but such simplicity was never enough for how much chaos Adachi craved.

That was enough to make Kanji strike up a deal to actually become a member of the gang, and become a killing machine of sorts in exchange for Naoto’s safety.

Only Adachi knew where she was. And in some ways, he still controlled her fate despite having agreed to not killing her. Things could never be certain with Adachi. Those screws were always rolling around and clashing together in a circle of madness.

“I saw what you did though.”

Yosuke rubbed his knuckles against his pant’s leg, the blood staining the dark brown cargo pants he wore. “The hell are you on about?”

“You let him escape, that Seta prick.”

“What’s it matter if I did?”

Kanji shook his head while breathing out a bit of smoke before replying. “Never said it mattered. Not to me at least. But it does to Adachi.”

“Yeah I know.” Yosuke sighed while feeling tempted to punch the wall again. Instead he let out a rather loud grunt of frustration. “…He wants me to kill him.”

“You serious?”

“Yeah. He said he wants me to do it myself, to cut off his head and everything and send it off to Dojima.”

“Tch…killing in crossfire is one thing, but actually going that far is too brutal for even me.”

“For the first time in my life, I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before, I would probably have done it, just cause everything else seemed so boring.”

Kanji chuckled some while dropping the cigarette and putting it out with his boot.

“Sounds like you’re starting to see the light.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

Yosuke looked back just as he saw the blonde heading back inside.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Being left alone in that spot and to his thoughts, Yosuke couldn’t help but to think of what his friend had said. He could only hope it was sooner rather than later.

If it really came down to it, he already knew he probably couldn’t kill Souji. Just thinking of his real name made that clutching at his heart stronger and that desperation to do anything but hurt him more immense.

The hell was wrong with him though, he’d never felt the slightest bit of feelings like this for anyone. Sure, he’d felt physical attraction to girls, but never something...so emotional for anyone, especially not a guy.

Not a guy who was kind of not terrible to look at if he had to admit to it. The thought in itself made him his head against the wall now. He really was in deep.

-          *

The grave only seemed to be growing deeper as time went on.

Every raid or retaliation was more intense and higher in the volume of kills than the last. Yet still, each time, the two had managed to avoid one another, partially based off Kanji spending more time chasing Seta but never really catching him.

Of course, things couldn’t be put off forever.

One afternoon, they stood at the docks, Yosuke having been told to meet up with someone for a trade of something they had recently stolen. He knew as soon as he stepped onto the dock something wasn’t right though.

The one who turned around was none other than Dojima.

“Well if it isn’t Hanamura. How nice of you to show up on time.”

“Dojima? The fuck-“

“Am I doing here? So glad you asked.”

Yosuke couldn’t even express the amount of shock he felt, but it was written clearly all over his face as Souji suddenly appeared from behind of his large figure.

“You see, me and Adachi grow tired of you two not doing what we ordered you to do. You were supposed to try and kill one another. There has to be a link lost in the chain in order for one of us to rise to victory. Otherwise, it’ll just be a never ending game, and well, we can’t have that. We have to have the balance shifted, and that’s going to happen right here and now.”

Souji had his mask in place. His grey eyes did nothing but stare at Yosuke, yet there was no emotion to be seen in that moment.

“Are you serious? You both need us!”

“We’ll see which one us will have what we need in the end. Souji, go. Kill him and you can see her again.”

The first thing Yosuke thought was  _‘her?’_ , but then his senses were kicked into overdrive as he saw Souji lunge at him.

A fist connected with his forearm as he had raised his arm to block the attack. His thoughts were too scattered as he dodged Souji’s fierce attacks, feeling the assault was based off more than just physical strength in that moment.

Souji was completely set on what he had to do. Feeling that desperation of having to fulfill his task, it was only as he started to loom in closer, to see how Yosuke started faltering some in his precision of blocking that he realized what was happening.

Yosuke managed to get a punch to the other’s gut just as he was kicked along his side, as they had faltered closer to the beginning of the dock, Dojima’s gaze was still on them all the while. He could even hear Kanji’s yells further off.

Each time he felt Souji use more force than before in a punch, he felt his guard breaking more and more. He wanted to say something, to say they didn’t have to do this, but he wasn’t even sure if that was what Souji wanted anymore. Maybe it would’ve been best to give up, to let him win. It seemed like he had more to fight for than Yosuke did.

He didn’t have anyone.

“Fight back.” Souji muttered lowly as he could feel how slow the brunet had become in blocking. “FIGHT BACK!” His voice was raised in an almost desperate yell as he saw the way Yosuke faltered back, almost tripping which broke his guard enough for Souji to lunge at him.

“I can’t-I’m sorry I can’t-“ Yosuke could hardly breathe as he had the wind knocked out of him, completely defenseless as Souji was on top of him.

Souji pulled out a knife from where it had been sheathed on his side, holding it along the teen’s neck as he stared down at him.

It was only then that Yosuke noticed how his hand was shaking.

Yosuke swallowed thickly. “I’m sure she’s worth it.”

Seeing the way brown eyes stared up at him, Souji felt all of his resolve completely vanish. There was so much emotion, so many things he had never had another person look at him with before. So much sadness, fear, longing, and…something else. He knew all of those feelings were there because his grey eyes were mirroring the same in that very moment.

“She is…but I can’t kill you because of that.”

As Souji’s words were breathed out in the lowest whisper so that only Yosuke could hear, there was a gun shot that rang throughout the area. Kanji suddenly yelling much louder and closer made Yosuke feel terrified once again, but seeing Souji completely unharmed caused both of them to sit up as they saw Dojima kneeling on the dock.  
A flash of blue caught his eye just as Kanji and a woman appeared.

“We  **have**  to get out of here.”

“Wait-what-who’s this-“

“No time to explain. Take this.  _ **Get out of town**_.”

Yosuke realized who the woman was after he caught a flash of Kanji intertwining his hand with hers as they ran off the docks and into a back alleyway nearby.  
“Let’s go.” Souji wasted no time in standing up, holding out his hand for Yosuke to grab as they did the exact same thing, never once letting go of each other’s hand in the process of dodging bullets from other gang members from both sides suddenly giving chase.

It was as they finally managed to get to a more secluded part of town that Souji could open the letter.

**The Amagi Inn**

**Room 340.**

**You have one hour after getting this letter at the docks to get what is in that room and get out of town.**

“Who the hell was that?”

“That was Kanji…and his girlfriend Naoto.”

“Wait, that was Naoto, the  _detective_  Naoto?” Souji seemed all too surprised.

“Yeah long story. We should get going to this though. Hopefully we’ll have plenty of time to talk later.”

Souji nodded while taking a few secret routes that only he knew of to get them to the location. He’d been there a few times for some drop offs. He also knew the innkeeper’s daughter. Sneaking in through the back door as he had too many times in the past, she hardly seemed startled whenever he snuck up behind her.

“Yukiko. I need a key to room 340.”

“I would ask why, but I’m sure I’m better off not knowing.” The raven-haired woman opened a cabinet nearby to hand over the spare key as she looked a little confused. “You’re not in some kind of trouble are you Seta?”

“Not exactly, well maybe  _not_  exactly.”

“Right…well you better hurry then.”

Yosuke gave a slight smile to her as they both ran into the stairwell, feeling as if the elevator would take too long to wait on. Running down the hallway, Souji almost fumbled with the key in the lock as he practically kicked open the door and ran into the room. He almost broke down crying from what he saw.

“Big bro!”

“Nanako!”

A young girl ran over, instantly hugging onto him. Souji didn’t think he could hug her enough.

“I missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, but hey, we’re going to be together a lot more now.”

“We will?!”

“Yeah. We’re going to be traveling somewhere else for a while though.”

“Oh, sounds fun!”

Yosuke had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying at not only how cute the girl was but also at how Souji couldn’t stop smiling.

“Who’s this? He has fluffy hair!” The young girl reached over to touch Yosuke’s hair which made him smile at her.

Souji chuckled softly as they exited the room, starting to head back down the stairwell quickly. “This is Yosuke. He’s going to be coming with us.”

The stairwell door slammed open as they hastily dropped the keys back at the front counter, Yukiko slipping them a piece of paper as she bid them farewell.

Yosuke read the contents as they exited through the back door of the inn.

**Parking space number 10.**

**Use that car to escape to Inaba.**

**Head to the neighborhood just outside of the shopping district there. The brown, two-story house is where your last note will be.**

“We’re going to have a house? It’s like we’re a family!” Nanako exclaimed as she grabbed both of the boy’s hands as they walked through the small parking lot.

Yosuke felt his heart swell at what she said; feeling his cheeks hurting from how much he had been smiling in such a short period of time.

“Yeah, it is.” Souji said before they managed to find a silver car, it wasn’t anything too fancy, but enough to get them around.

“I didn’t know you could drive Big Bro!”

“Well it seems like I have a lot to tell you then.” He smiled as they all got inside the car, buckling up before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding off to the exit of town.

Neither of them could really rest easy until they saw the ‘You are now leaving Tokyo’ sign and instead saw how many miles off they were from their intended destination.

-          *

It was almost surreal going from the big city to a town as out in the sticks and isolated as Inaba.

Everything was a clusterfuck of instances, all of them running together. Really it was almost like a dream. Souji didn’t believe it was real until he was able to pick up his sleeping cousin from the back seat, cradling her in his arms as he followed behind Yosuke who found another note slid in the crack of the front door to the house.

**The key to the house is under the rock closest to the door.**

**Anything you could need is already inside the house.**

**Don’t leave town anytime soon.**

**We’ll be in contact with you at some point.**

**Sincerely, a friend.**

“All of this seems too good to be true.” Yosuke mumbled as he knelt down to get the key that was under the rock just as the note had said. Slipping the key into the lock, he opened the door to reveal the rather simplistic interior of the house.

Souji moved into the living room, tempted to lay Nanako down on the couch that was there, but instead he opted for exploring to see if there was already a room prepared for her.

The kitchen was completely packed with food from the fridge to the pantry. Any sort of necessity was provided. It only continued as they went upstairs, seeing a room for Nanako at the end of the hall and two for themselves at the end of the hallway near the stairs. Souji made a beeline for Nanako’s room, laying her down onto the bed as he at least removed her shoes before lifting the blankets and settling her underneath of them. With a small kiss on her forehead, he stood up and left the door cracked before heading back downstairs with the other teen.

Yosuke was rather astonished as he grabbed a random bag of chips from the pantry and sat down on a stool at the small bar in the kitchen. “Un-fucking-believable.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Souji muttered while taking a water bottle from the fridge, offering one to Yosuke who gladly accepted. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until that moment.

“I never thought I’d go from  _that_  life to…something like  _ **this**_.”

Souji nodded while looking at the counter and then letting his gaze drift back to Yosuke’s own.

The brunet bit into a few chips, swallowing them afterward before he started speaking again. “So, I have to ask, why didn’t you kill me?”

Souji laughed almost darkly while looking away. He knew that question was going to come up eventually.

“It’s not something I can put into words.”

“Yeah well, your eyes said enough and so did your actions. I mean, I’ve never seen you really show any emotion besides that first time I let you escape and well, earlier today.”

“I guess I show things better through actions than words.”

Yosuke grinned as he tossed the empty bag in the trashcan nearby. As he licked his lips to taste the small bits of flavoring left behind, he suddenly found himself curious to know more about Souji. Not just physically either, but overall. Yosuke couldn’t deny the physical aspect was still appealing though.

Sensing how Yosuke had moved from the bar made him look over at him; Souji could see how he moved into the kitchen properly to stand in front of him.

“Well I show things better through words than actions. But I’m sure; whatever I say could probably evoke an action from you.”

“You can’t know that for sure.”

“I think I do though. I mean, the day I told you to run away you did.”

Souji mused on the thought as he realized how close Yosuke was to him then.

“Out with it then, what do you want to say to me?”

“I think…you couldn’t kill me, because I’m special to you, just like you’re special to me.” Brown eyes were suddenly becoming all to clear in color as Souji could almost feel the other’s words near his lips. “There’s no explaining why, but it’s there.”

His heart had never pounded as hard as it was then. Never with any mission to kill or threat on his life had it ever emitted so much emotion that he could hardly restrain it.

“Am I right..?” Yosuke swallowed uneasily as he stared at Souji, already having taken the first step forward to a half-way point, only needing him to do the same to know that all the thoughts and feelings he had felt building up for the few months now weren’t just a coincidence. It wasn’t just some stupid emotion that had formed out of nothingness.

And with a simple word of a reply, it was confirmed… “Yes.” …That it  _wasn’t_  nothing.

Souji’s hand wrapped around the back of the boy’s neck, drawing him in just as he felt hands latching onto his sides and back to pull him roughly against the warmth of Yosuke’s body. Their lips met in a kiss that was enough to make him forget how to breathe, but somehow he didn’t care. For once it was a painful pleasure that he wanted to endure more than anything. Somehow he felt like he could find what he had always needed and desperately searching for in this person.

_~ tbc._


	3. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has just been sitting as a saved file for months now, and I forgot to post it. Gomen.
> 
> There's smut to make up for it.

There were still so many questions that didn’t seem to have answers.

As he woke up and headed downstairs, he saw the curious eyes of a child looking over at him.

“Big Bro…where’s dad?”

Souji had been dreading that question.

He still hadn’t figured out how to give a proper answer for it.

Moving into the living room, he took the girl’s hand while guiding her over to the couch to have her sit next to him.

“Nanako…this is going to be hard to explain.”

“What is it? Is dad not coming here?”

“No he’s not.”

“Is it cause he’s working?”

“Sort of.”

She leaned back against the couch more while looking at him. “I don’t understand.”

“Your dad, well, he’s not a very good person Nanako.”

“What do you mean? He always brings me things, and he tries to see me as much as he can…”

Souji sighed while staring down at his hands. What could he say? He couldn’t say how he was a murderer or an all-around bastard. He couldn’t say how he had been hurt numerous times because of him in an effort to shield her from harm.

No he couldn’t. Not with the view she had on her father.

The most he could do was to wait until she was older to understand those sorts of things more and to possibly see it for herself. Hopefully it would never get to that point though.

“Just, never mind. He’s really busy, so it’s just going to be me and you for a while okay?”

“Okay!” She smiled and hugged onto him tightly before running off to the kitchen. “I’m gonna make some coffee! You want three sugars right?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Just as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and saw the brunet ruffling his hair as he yawned.

“Morning.” Yosuke stood at the end of the stairs as he glanced at Nanako in the kitchen a bit oddly.

“Hey, good morning.” Souji walked over closer to him. “Don’t worry; she does that all the time.”

Yosuke shrugged while looking at Souji, trying not to start smiling just at seeing him.

They hadn’t really talked about much of what happened since they escaped from Tokyo, not to mention their sudden make-out session in the kitchen. It hadn’t lasted very long since they were both exhausted from the journey and the dramatics that day, but it still happened, and Yosuke couldn’t help but to wonder just where they were going to go from here.

“So…what do you want to do today?” Souji moved into the kitchen just as he could smell the coffee being brewed.

“We could explore town.” Yosuke slid back onto the stool he had sat on last night. “You know, we should buy motorcycles. I’ve always wanted one.”

The thought made Souji chuckle as he saw Nanako starting to prepare some toast with butter on it as well. “We can see what they have yeah. Not sure about the motorcycle though.”

“Oh come on!”

“It might stand out too much.”

Yosuke sighed while looking over at him. “Fine. Can I at least get a scooter then?”

“That might be something we could work out.”

The morning went by quickly enough with everyone having to adjust to the new location as they all got dressed. Yosuke had never had a closet full of clothes before, so it was strange having to pick out something he actually liked wearing instead of just throwing on a green shirt and a random pair of cargo pants.

Souji was thankful for whoever had picked out his clothing. Although he hadn’t been able to wear normal clothes in quite a long time, he was happy to have some nicer things like a navy blue suit that was still casual enough to get away with, even more so since it was nearly October.

There had been money both of the boy’s rooms, stashed in the dressers.

The note didn’t lie when it said it was more than enough.

“So, do you think we’ll ever see Kanji and Naoto again?”

Yosuke thought out loud as they were walking throughout town, passing through the small shopping district and noting how much smaller it was than the vast areas of downtown Tokyo. It was definitely going to be a change.

“No idea.” Souji looked over at the book store nearby, curious at one of the titles as he decided to make a few purchases inside. As he returned, he saw Nanako patting a fox’s head.

“Woah man, the fox just came out of nowhere.” Yosuke said as it made a small noise and somehow the silver-headed teen felt it was a noise of approval.

“It seems harmless enough.” Souji moved over to pat its head as well just as Nanako smiled up at him.

“He’s so cute. I hope we can get a pet one day!”

“Maybe.” Souji leaned back up and ran an arm around her small shoulders to keep her close as they waved at the fox and continued down the street.

Nanako seemed all too lively. “What kinds of animals do you like Yosuke?”

Yosuke thought about it for a second. “Me? Well I like tigers a lot, but I don’t think we could have one of those.”

“True. But a cat is close to a tiger. And I love cats. Nanako loves any sort of animal too.” Souji smiled as she nodded enthusiastically and grabbed both of the teen’s hands as they walked along.

For the first time in years, Souji actually was starting to feel like he was in the right place at the right time. Looking over at Yosuke and meeting his gaze, he could tell that he felt the exact same way.

-          *

“I can’t believe you really bought it.”

Souji shook his head as Yosuke had diverted off for a while to head into a different part of Junes to find what he had been wanting since that morning.

“I told you I was gonna at least get the scooter.” He grinned while running his hand over the handle. “Do you wanna ride?”

Somehow the question made Souji think of something else, but he quickly recovered. “What about Nanako?”

“It’s a quick trip around the neighborhood just to explore. She knows how to lock the front door, and she has enough common sense to not talk to strangers.”

Souji shook his head with a chuckle as he ran inside to inform her they were going out, to leave the door locked and to not leave no matter what. She was too busy watching a game show on TV anyways to really have any desire to move.

“All right, let’s go.”

Yosuke handed him a small helmet as he sat on the front of the bike, leaving just enough room for Souji to sit behind him. It wasn’t something he was used to, actually feeling so comfortable with someone he’d not known all that well, but somehow he felt like he had known Yosuke for years. Not to mention being comfortable enough to wrap his arms around him as they took off down the street at an average speed.

Souji hadn’t been one to ever let anyone close to him after having been let down far too many times in the past and having lost too many people. Thus far, Nanako had been the only one keeping any bit of his sanity in tact, but somehow having met Yosuke had also started to strengthen the ideal that he could rely on another person.

More than anything, he just wanted someone to stay with him and not leave. For someone to care about him and to make him not feel so alone anymore.

Yosuke could feel the way the boy’s arms tightened around him.

Somehow it was still hard to believe that just a day ago they were both still going about routines that they hated. He didn’t know Souji’s motivations or wants aside from clearly needing to keep his cousin safe.

He hoped he would be able to find out soon though.

The scooter led them through different parts of the neighborhood, eventually Yosuke took a turn up a path near the forested area nearby, which appeared to lead up to an overlook directly at the very top of a cliff.

Bringing the small device to a stop, he steadily got off, taking off his helmet and setting is aside on the handle as he moved over near the railing.

“This is nice.” Souji said as he viewed the small town down below. He was always one to go onto rooftops and view what was below. It had been the only way he could half-way relax when he had still been back in the city.

Yosuke moved to run his hands onto the railing as he bent over some. “It is..but I can think of something nicer.”

Looking curious, grey eyes stared over as he saw the other look at him.

“Like what?”

“Like what happened last night.”

Feeling a rush of emotion, Souji’s cheeks surely darkened for a moment as he tried to keep a steady gaze going with the other teen. “That was nice too. I haven’t done anything like that in a while.”

“Yeah me either.” Yosuke looked away for a moment as he wasn’t completely lying in that aspect since technically he had gotten a few sexual favors from girls, had even fucked a few, but he hadn’t really ever kissed anyone…and felt something close to passion before.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done anything like that actually.” Souji seemed surprised with himself as he found himself take a few steps closer.

“I’m not..like that but..I don’t think it’s weird either.” Yosuke was almost half-trying to convince himself since he had adjusted to some of his friends in the gang being gay, but he never thought of himself as being that way. The only guy he’d ever remotely found an interest further than anything platonic was Souji. And that was just from afar. Now that he had been closer to him, able to actually talk to him and see what kind of person he really was, he doubted that he’d ever be able to be away from him.

“I’m not that way either, but it’s different with you.”

There was that one incident where Souji recalled he had been offered a favor by another guy, and he had been so frustrated at the time that he hadn’t refused. That was one of the lower points during his time in the gang since all he wanted was a distraction from how bad things really were.

“So uh…what should we do now?”

“Well, I guess we should start trying to live normal lives. Seems hard to do after all the shit we’ve been through.” Souji muttered while standing close enough to him now to feel their shoulders brush together. “We should at least get Nanako enrolled in a school here. As for us…maybe it’s safer if we enroll in online classes until some time has passed.”

Yosuke nodded while looking away. He’d just barely managed to finish high school before he was completely wrapped up in the gang. Not that he had really any idea what he wanted to study, aside from obviously having a love for music.

“What kind of classes would you take?”

“I’m not sure really. I actually was ahead in high school. I finished by the time I was sixteen.”

The brunet saw how grey eyes looked away in that moment. He noticed how Souji had suddenly gone quiet after that.

“Did something happen…then?”

Souji laughed almost bitterly while shaking his head, turning back towards the scooter. “It’s nothing. We should head back.”

And there it was again. Yosuke couldn’t tell what Souji was thinking.

He hated that.

-          *

The first week in Inaba was going smoothly enough. Souji had managed to get Nanako into the local school, and she already seemed even livelier than before since she had made a few friends.

Yosuke had taken to a few classes online, more so surrounding basic academics like math and science since he still wasn’t sure what he wanted to try and get a career in. Souji had also signed up for a few classes, easily having done most of the work ahead of time and would opt for reading a book he had bought at the bookstore in town earlier that week.

The two hadn’t spoken all that much since the conversation at the overlook. For whatever reason, every time Yosuke tried to start a conversation to get to know more about Souji, the silver-haired teen would say next to nothing and return to the pages in his book.

He wasn’t sure what he had done to make him close himself off like that. Maybe he just had a lot on his mind given everything that happened, hell Yosuke still hadn’t fully recovered yet. He’d still wake up in the middle of the night sometimes in fear of somehow being discovered and wondering just how they would escape again if anything like that did happen.

“What do you think we should have for dinner tonight?”

Yosuke had opened the fridge and was poking around inside of it as Souji lay back on the couch, eyes never leaving the contents of his book.

“Something simple. Unless you’re going to help with the dishes.”

“Well we could always do the whole, I wash you dry sort of thing.”

“How romantic.” Souji mused in a slightly bitter tone as Yosuke rolled his eyes and almost slammed the fridge shut.

“Well do you have a better idea then?”

“Not really.”

Yosuke bit the inside of his cheek as he leaned against the bar. He was really losing his patience. It was fine at first, dealing with Souji having a day or two acting this way, but nearly an entire week of it was starting to piss Yosuke off.

“Look, are you mad at me or something?”

“No, why?”

“Because you’ve been acting like a prick the entire week.”

“How?”

“You hardly say anything and if you ever do it’s some sarcastic or blunt reply.”

Souji shook his head with a dark chuckle, leaning up and setting the book aside. It seemed as if he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on that now given the circumstances.

“What are you expecting me to say- Or to do?”

“I dunno, I mean, I thought you were happy.” Yosuke felt the words  _‘with me’_  threatening to be added to that statement, but he held off on it.

“I am. I’m just adjusting still.”

“Being a total asshole is how you adjust? Tch, couldn’t imagine you being someone’s boyfriend then.” Yosuke muttered as he crossed his arms, seeing how Souji suddenly rose up from where he had been sitting.

“Yeah well what the fuck would you know about that?”

“Woah man chill out, I was just kidding-“

“Yeah fucking right.” Souji brushed past him, practically running up stairs and slamming the door to his bedroom out of anger.

Yosuke shook his head, feeling his own anger rising as he ran up the stairs as well, heading into his room to grab his iPod and headphones before pausing outside of the other’s room long enough to yell something. “Well you know what, fuck you. All I’ve done this week is try to talk to you and be around you. Fuck this, I’m out.”

Souji could hear the yells, how footsteps faded away from outside of his room and then how the front door was opened and then slammed shut afterward.

As he laid on his futon, he stared up at the ceiling, his arm running over his forehead and then down over his eyes, just as he felt his throat constricted in a sob and his eyes overflowing with tears.

It wasn’t that Souji was mad at Yosuke. He was mad at _himself_.

He couldn’t stand the idea of getting close to anyone again to possibly lose them. But at the same time, he wanted to desperately to have someone actually care about him and want him in all the ways he had never really had. Even when his parents were alive, they were hardly ever around.

It was self-destructive. Starting to push away the one person that might’ve been able to finally make him start feeling those things he had been pining for long before his life was completely altered at the age of sixteen.

Meanwhile, Yosuke was starting to walk his own path of self-destruction. He only listened to a particular playlist whenever he was in a darker mood. The night sky had already long since started to take over the town. He couldn’t even figure out how long he had been walking, but surely it had been at least two hours by that point.

As he headed through a back alleyway out of habit from when he would wander throughout the city, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. His instincts kicked in, causing him to be thrown backward, but he quickly caught himself to see three men in front of him.

“You keep walkin’ back here. Those headphones look kinda expensive too you know.”

Yosuke’s eyes turned to slits as he glared at the men covered in odd-looking masks. Any sort of disguise had always been seen as cowardice to him. “The hell does it matter to you?”

“Cause, it’s like he said, you keep walkin’ back here. And this is where we like to walk.”

The idea of having to use violence ever again hadn’t crossed his mind since the moment they had gotten into the car that day a week ago. He’d silently promised himself that he wouldn’t wield his fist again to anyone else, unless it was for self-defense purposes.

As he saw a knife being wielded, he figured that what was occurring fell under that category fairly well.

“Well, guess I’ll have to get out of here then.” Yosuke grinned as his eyes were now shadowed by his locks of brown hair.

“Not before we give you a reminder not to come back here again.”

It was hardly considered a fair fight given how adept Yosuke had become at fighting on a whim. The men had managed to get a few hits in, one on his cheek and another at his side, but nothing serious. On the other hand, he had managed to leave them all knocked out on the ground in due time, not having seriously injured any of them, but they may have been missing a few teeth and had a fractured rib or two.

Just as he stepped out of the alleyway, he felt a raindrop hit his hand, causing him to tug the hood up over his headphones as he turned the volume of his music up.

The frustration he had from Souji having been acting like such an asshole had been released if only a little during that fight. But still, his body felt on fire, and the anger was still coursing through him. He didn’t want to head home just yet, but with it raining it wasn’t the best idea to be out, not to mention his iPod was close to dying.

Back at the house, Souji was sitting at the bar. He’d decided to make dinner as a form of apology for the fight earlier, but he had been waiting for nearly an hour now for Yosuke to return. The food was already cold, and as each minute passed, he felt his resolve in apologizing steadily fading away.

The front door suddenly opening made him stand up as he felt his anger at himself starting to creep up, especially at seeing the red mark along Yosuke’s cheek.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Yosuke closed the door, locking it behind of him as he slid the hood off along with the headphones to rest on his shoulders. “I went for a walk.”

“And what, hit your face on the pavement in the process?”

“I got into a small fight. No big deal.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Souji slammed the napkin that had been in his grasp down onto the counter so hard that the ceramic plates shook.

“The hell is your problem? It’s not that big of a deal. I mean, did you forget that we were fighting all the time just a week ago?”

“Yeah well the fact of the matter is that we’re  _ **not**_  in that life anymore. I thought we came here to start over, to not be those people anymore-“

“If that’s the case then why are you acting like such a fucking asshole all the time now huh? You’ve hardly said two damn words to me, I swear to fucking god it’s like you’re Seta all over again, you don’t show a shred of emotion just like fucking Dojima.”

That hit Souji hard. The silence between them played out for only a few moments, but it was enough for the tension to build. “Don’t fucking speak to me  _ever_  again.” It hit Souji so hard that he practically spat a response in Yosuke’s face before heading upstairs to seclude himself off in his room.

Yosuke couldn’t help but to laugh loudly and bitterly, staring up at the ceiling where Souji’s room was directly overhead.

Why was it that in that moment they both resembled their former leaders?

\- *

Yosuke had spent a good hour or so after his second fight with Souji that day just dwelling in the kitchen. He’d gone through at least cleaning up. It was disappointing that they ended up fighting since the dinner looked rather good. He had only started finding out during that week how good of a cook Souji was.

Not that he’d ever know that again with how they probably weren’t going to be speaking anymore.

As he turned the lights off in the kitchen and headed upstairs, he saw Nanako’s bedroom door closed completely. Hopefully they hadn’t woken her up with their yelling earlier. Moving to his room, he started to undress from his damp clothes, changing into a fresh pair of boxers and a random band shirt. He stood there for the longest time after that, just staring at the wall ahead as he thought about everything that had happened so far.

They’d gone through so much fighting and pain. He didn’t know everything about Souji, about his past, but from how he acted sometimes it had to have been pretty bad for him to be able to shift into these sorts of moods and then back to being as stoic as ever so easily. His cheek felt a little sore too. If anything, he couldn’t blame Souji for being worried about him having fought earlier. If he had come home in that state, he probably would’ve bitched him out too.

With a sigh, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, not until they were okay again.

Moving out into the dark hallway, he headed down to the end of the hall near the stairs, moving his hand on the doorknob of the room nearby and hoping that Souji hadn’t locked the door. As he slowly turned it and found it was unlocked, he quietly slipped inside the room, closing the door behind of him.

The rain outside had started to pick up, hitting against the window that was covered by a thin set of curtains as he steadily moved forward, seeing Souji laying on his back as the blanket was only half-covering his body. Yosuke slowly kneeled down onto the futon, crawling on top of the other as he took a moment to just stare at how peaceful he actually looked. It was the first time he had ever seen that expression on his face.

Yosuke suddenly felt nervous. For some reason, he ran a hand to brush over Souji’s cheek gently, trying to wake him as he spoke in a whisper.

“Hey…wake up.”

Grey eyes opened slowly, taking in the darkness of the room and then seeing Yosuke’s face all too close to his. “What…What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep without saying I’m sorry.”

Souji opened his eyes a little more now, seeing how Yosuke was looking at him,  _really_  looking at him.

“I don’t know everything about you yet, but I want to. And, the fight was stupid, but really it was self defense. I told myself I wasn’t going to fight anymore unless it was for that reason.” Yosuke swallowed uneasily as the nervousness still remained even then, more so from being this close to Souji again. “And you’re _nothing_ like Dojima. That was fucking low of me to say, so I’m really sorry.”

The silver-haired teen gripped at the sheets beneath where he lay. “It’s okay…I guess I jumped to conclusions too.” He looked away for a moment. “And I’ve been acting weird this week because…I’m not used to having someone close to me like this.”

“You think I’m used to it?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that ever since I was sixteen I’ve been alone aside from Nanako. But even that was a struggle just to see her.” Souji hated himself for feeling so weak as his voice wavered some. “Even though my parents didn’t die until my sixteenth birthday, they were never really around, so it wasn’t like I really had anyone that cared about me.”

“I care about you.” The words were formed before Yosuke realized what he was saying. “I wouldn’t have come here with you otherwise.”

Souji felt a few tears fall from his eyes, letting his eyes meet with Yosuke’s once again.

“I know and that’s what scares me so much. I couldn’t imagine losing you.”

Yosuke ran his hands to both sides of the other’s face as he leaned in slightly closer. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Souji leaned up after that, kissing damn near desperately on Yosuke’s lips as the kiss was reciprocated with just as much force. Yosuke started tugging away the sheet covering the other’s body, shifting their bodies closer as he felt a hand run up into his hair. The kiss then became so much deeper, tongues running together as Souji felt hands roaming along his sides to drag up the grey night shirt he wore.

Yosuke had never done this with a guy before. His heart was racing far too much, but somehow his nervousness didn’t halt his advances at all. Even more so at hearing a sudden low, noise almost like a whimper that Souji made as he licked along the roof of his mouth.

He’d seen enough in his time to know how this worked. Yosuke had even walked in on a few private moments between a few of the other guys that he previously worked with in the gang to know the concept of how to fuck another guy. He just never thought he’d actually feel the desire to do something like that though. But with Souji pushing his hips up against his own to show not only how hard he was but how hard Yosuke was, well that was enough to gauge just how far they were going to go with this.

“I’ve wanted you for too long now.” Souji whispered out uneasily as he felt lips suddenly trailing over his cheek and down to his neck. His hands ran to start tugging at the shirt on the Yosuke’s body, wanting to see and feel all of him that he could.

“Can’t say…you haven’t managed to get me to jerk off to you more than once either.” Yosuke admitted as he licked and bit at the skin along the other’s neck, needing to place a mark on him as he had wanted to for months.

“I-I have huh…” The thought pleased Souji as he tilted his head to the side, enjoying the amount of pain mixed with pleasure as he felt Yosuke suck roughly at his neck. “…I’ve never done this before…with another guy…but I want to do it with you.” His words were far too uneasy, the hints of gasps being heard as he could feel the soreness on his neck as Yosuke withdrew away and started tugging off his own shirt, still eyeing the forming mark on Souji’s neck all the while.

“Oh don’t worry…I already planned on fucking you.”

Souji practically moaned after hearing that.

Yosuke moved his hands to start tugging off the grey shirt covering the other’s body after that, tossing it aside afterward as his hands ran down his bare chest and then to those black sweatpants which he also started to pull away.

He hadn’t really  _planned_ , planned on it; he’d had the desire to do so before, especially since he had to touch himself practically every night because of Souji. Initially he had just planned on coming in here to apologize, but just kissing Souji, having him so close, and knowing he wanted and needed him just as much as Yosuke did, that was enough to make him want to fuck him until he was doing nothing but moaning his name.

Souji felt himself almost completely naked now aside from the black boxers on his hips. Even those felt all too tight though.

“Tell me there’s lotion or something here-“

“That bottom drawer over there.” The silver-haired teen had barely managed to get his breathless words out as he pointed to the dresser that was within Yosuke’s reach.

Yosuke kissed Souji suddenly on the lips, pulling away just as quickly to move over to the dresser to find the bottle of lube in question. It had already been opened and clearly used a few times. Giving the other a look, Souji tried not to have his cheeks darken under that knowing gaze.

As Yosuke moved back over to him, he started dragging those black boxers off, forcing him to spread his legs more afterward. His brown eyes stared at how he had Souji entirely naked underneath of him now, more than enjoying the sight as he opened the bottle and started coating his fingers with it. “So tell me, have you ever touched yourself…” His words trailed off for only a moment as he let his index finger run down and tease along the ring of muscle at his ass. “…Down here..?”

Souji gasped out, gripping the sheets as he felt himself being teased, the tip of his cock showing more hints of pre-cum dribbling down because of it. “…I have…”

Yosuke grinned and damn near smirked as he started allowing the finger to push inside, feeling hot tight he was and almost groaning as he spoke. “What did you think about…?”

“You.” The teen didn’t even hesitate in a response as he felt that finger pushing inside, just knowing that it was Yosuke’s finger and not his own was enough for him to whimper and suddenly need more.

“What do I do to you..?” Yosuke questioned further as he started moving that finger steadily, reaching the deepest point inside and watching as Souji’s lips kept forming a gasp every now and again. 

“Ah-you fuck me…so hard, more than once sometimes…” Souji confessed as his cheeks were darkened from both arousal and being slightly embarrassed at admitting to those thoughts, then again he shouldn’t have been embarrassed at all seeing as Yosuke was finger fucking him in that moment. Just as he felt a second finger push inside, he could feel the way that certain spot that made him shudder was suddenly brushed against, causing him to almost arch from where he was laying.

“Looks like I found what I was looking for.” Yosuke muttered while starting to properly prepare the teen that was nearly writhing under him in need now, even more so as he kept aiming to hit that spot again and again. With a scissoring motion he was nearly done, having slipped in a third finger and noticing just how much pre-cum had already been released over Souji’s cock. “I think you’re ready.”

Yosuke’s hands were almost trembling now as he withdrew his hand in order to take off his own boxers, his cock needing just as much attention as Souji’s as he started to stroke over himself with the remaining lube in his hand.

Barely able to hold back now, Yosuke ran his hands onto those defined hips in front of him, staring down at Souji and seeing just how well-built he really was. He saw how much Souji had spread his legs and his eyes were staring at him as if to not only verbally but silently beg for him. Slowly, he started to push into him, feeling how he enveloped his cock in a tight heat that felt all too perfect already.

For a moment, Yosuke stayed completely still, feeling Souji tense up and then steadily relax back onto the mattress as he adjusted. Leaning down, he kissed his lips softly, slowly withdrawing to push back in again directly afterward. Souji emitted a gasp at that, feeling a few stray tears fall down his cheek to which Yosuke kissed his lips again at each one that had fallen.

Souji moaned uneasily as hands grabbed onto his upper thighs to suddenly start dragging him more into the thrusts that weren’t just slow and steady now, instead they had become a little less restrained, and as Yosuke hit deeper each time he could feel that spot being rammed against.

Yosuke savored the sight and the sounds of how Souji was as he fucked him. Seeing him show so many emotions, a sudden flash of lightning from the storm outside showing his cheeks that were flushed, and his constant moans that had to nearly be bitten back from becoming screams. It only made him grip those thighs hard enough to bruise, thankful they were on a futon due to how loud his hastening thrusts would’ve been on a mattress.

“Feels…so good…Yosuke…” Souji breathed out within his broken moans, the way Yosuke was filling him making him feel closer to finishing each time he pushed inside. His cock nearly twitched as he heard Yosuke breathe a chuckle along his cheek, the warmth of his breath and then a sudden hand gripping at his cock made his body arch somewhat.

“Good enough…for you to cum..?”

“Yes.” Souji didn’t even hesitate in that reply as he felt the hand stroking his cock in a steady pace, matching the rough thrusts being made inside of him. “…I’m so close, Yosuke, I can’t for much longer…”

Hearing how the silver-haired teen practically whimpered out the words, Yosuke could see how much in need he was to finish. Feeling the amount of pre-cum on his hand, he stroked the cock in his hand more firmly, hearing the subtle smacking noise from such friction. The way Souji was practically pushing his hips up to meet both the thrusts from his cock and the stroking from his hand made the heat around Yosuke’s cock even tighter.

“I want to see you cum, to hear you moan my name- _fuck_ Souji you’re so hot…” Yosuke nearly lost it as he felt Souji tremble underneath his touch, his body arching again into him as he saw the way his lips parted and a scream was heard. He could only hope the storm covered such an obscene cry.

Their bodies lingered close together as Souji could feel the warm cum spurting out, coating over the hand that still gripped over his cock and falling over portions of his chest and stomach. His entire body felt heated, nearly exhausted as he arched up completely from the bed, and felt fingers digging back at his hip again just as Yosuke slammed into him for one last time.

Leaning his head in to speak near his ear, Yosuke moaned the other’s name, his cum releasing deeply inside of him as he felt his cock pulsating still even after he had finished. He didn’t dare move yet though, letting his hands still slick with cum run along Souji’s sides as he moved his head in to kiss him fully on the lips again even as they were both still trying to catch their breaths from what had just unfolded.

“You really can’t leave me now…because you’re way too good at fucking me.”

Yosuke grinned in the kiss as he felt Souji smiling.

“Guess you’re stuck with me then.”

“Yeah guess so…don’t worry, I’m good at a few things myself.” Souji said reassuringly and in a teasing manner as he kissed Yosuke’s lower lip.

“What kind of things?”

“You’ll see soon enough.”

The playful gleam in Yosuke’s eyes made him all too curious. But for now he was content just being able to kiss Souji and lay with him.

That was the first night either of them had slept without stirring in the middle of the night out of fear or restlessness.

Souji made it a point for them to sleep together from that night onward.


End file.
